Como Siempre
by uchiha nikky
Summary: Sasuke a pesar de visitar casi todas la noches a sakura, nunca le ha dicho lo que siente por ella, provocando que la joven piense que él solo esta jugando con ella. pesimo resumen...pero pasen. Sasusaku y habra lemon. Epilogo UP! Nace el bebé.
1. capitulo unico

_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masachi Kishimoto**_

**

* * *

COMO SIEMPRE**

_

* * *

By Uchiha Nikky_

_One-shot_

* * *

Sintió por cada parte de su cuerpo una descarga de placer infinito…eso sólo se lo podía provocar una persona…y justamente era el chico que ahora escondía la cabeza en su cuello, con la respiración agitada, recuperándose del orgasmo que a ambos había sacudido.

Cuando se recuperó, salió de su interior, trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad. Ella como todas las noches volvió a sentir la sensación de frio y soledad, se tapó con las sabanas mientras observaba en silencio como Sasuke se vestía. **Siempre era lo mismo**, el Uchiha la visitaba en la mayoría de las noches, lo hacían y luego a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaba, él ya no estaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, le alegraba de cierta forma que el pelinegro acudiera solo a ella…aunque…eso no quitaba que doliera. Era algo enfermizo, era sólo un juguete de su compañero de equipo ¿y no le decía nada? Debería golpearlo…insultarlo…pero…no se atrevía…porque muy en el fondo, le gustaba, porque cuando él estaba con ella, no pensaba en nada, olvidaba que él solo jugaba y trataba de imaginarse otra realidad.

Como todas las noches en que lo hacían, el cansancio se hizo presente y antes que se diera cuenta, los brazos de Morfeo la estaban cobijando.

Sasuke luego de vestirse, vio que Sakura yacía dormida en la cama. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, se puso a su altura y lentamente acercó su mano a una de sus mejillas, pero entes de llegar a tocarla, retiró la mano rápidamente y de la misma forma salió de la habitación, completamente frustrado.

* * *

Despertó y vio que estaba sola. Era lo típico, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Desganada se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Se sentía mareada, debía ser por el cansancio, últimamente se había estado exigiendo bastante en los entrenamientos y no comía lo suficiente, sí, eso debía ser.

Salió de su casa rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, era temprano así que podría entrenar un poco antes que Naruto, Kakashi y él llegasen. Sin embargo, ya había alguien en el campo de entrenamiento, un chico pelinegro, que tenía pinta de haber llegado hace bastante rato.

—hola, Sasuke-kun—saludó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que la escuchara.

El joven, algo agitado, la miró por encima del hombro y asintió en forma de saludo.

La pelirrosa suspiró pesadamente y se alejó un poco de su compañero de equipo. En el día, Sasuke hacía prácticamente como si ella no existiera, apenas le dirigía la palabra y ocasionalmente la miraba.

Sasuke vio como su compañera de equipo se alejaba y nuevamente se sintió frustrado. ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía lo que sentía? ¡Por kami! Si hasta había tenido relaciones con ella, y Sakura tampoco se le acercaba mucho, está bien, admitía que él la ignoraba durante el día, pero cuando tenían doce años, él hacía lo mismo y Sakura igual pasaba pegada como lapa ¿Por qué ahora las cosas eran diferentes?

Y él no era de los que se declaraban, pero el hecho de que lo hiciera solamente con ella debía decirle algo…pero de todos modos…ella no sabía eso… ¡maldición!

— ¡chidori! — hmp, como si toda la frustración que sentía la pudiera descargar con aquel chidori, si no lo había conseguido antes…

Porque había que decir que estaba entrenando ahí desde que se había marchado de la casa de la pelirrosa. Si dijera que no tenia sueño, estaría mintiendo…porque sueño era lo que más tenía, pero si dormía tendría pesadillas que provocarían que se despertara asustado en la madrugada o bien, soñaría con algo que al despertar, le causaría uno que otro problema en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Suspiró…

Aparte de tener sueño y estar con unas ojeras que ya competían con las de su difunto hermano, estaba desconcentrado, ninguna técnica le salía como él quería… definitivamente… Sakura lo tenía mal… la necesitaba… esa era la triste verdad.

— ¡teme! —y ahora para joderlas llegaba el usuratonkashi.

—Hmp— espetó sin ponerle mucha atención.

—nee, ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? —cuestionó el rubio extrañado.

Hm…ahora que lo decía…la chica no estaba por ningún lado.

—hmp. Debe estar por ahí— dijo simulando bastante bien que aquello no le importaba.

El rubio lo miro con duda y luego suspiro resignado. Hasta el ya se había dado cuenta de lo que su amigo sentía.

—No lo sé…últimamente he notado que ha estado muy cansada, entrena demasiado y creo que no come lo suficiente— dijo el chico para causar algo en su baka amigo, pero también algo preocupado.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, el dobe se había dado cuenta de todo eso y él lo había pasado por alto.

—creo que lo mejor será que la busquemos— dijo Naruto y él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando la vio ahí tirada, se podría decir que casi se le paro el corazón. Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, pero aun con una mueca de dolor en su bello rostro.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —como siempre, Naruto era el más escandaloso.

Él, por su parte, en un segundo ya estaba al lado de la pelirrosa tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Debo agregar que por su mente pasaron una y mil razones del por qué Sakura estaba así, cada una más terrible que la anterior. Aunque no lo demostraba, Sasuke estaba paralizado y horrorizado, ver a Sakura inconsciente había sido un golpe bastante fuerte. Lo más lógico sería que ya estuvieran camino al hospital, pero Sasuke no atinaba a hacer nada.

— ¡rápido, teme! Hay que llevarla al hospital— finalmente fue a Naruto, al que le crujieron las neuronas. Tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y salió hecho un rayo hacia el hospital.

Cuando al fin salió de su letargo, soltó una sarta de maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras corría hacia el hospital aun más rápido que su hiperactivo amigo. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Sakura y que le había pasado.

* * *

Cuando despertó, cayó en la cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital, confundida se sentó y trato de recordar lo que le había pasado, como era lógico, no lo logró.

Por suerte la puerta se abrió y su maestra, la Hokage, entro por ella con rostro sereno.

—Tsunade-shishou… ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —cuestiono rápidamente.

—te desmayaste y Naruto te trajo hasta aquí. Llego gritando como loco que te ibas a morir—dijo con un poco de molestia en la última parte

—Me lo imagino—dijo riendo débilmente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestiono Tsunade mirándola preocupada —me asustaste cuando Naruto llego contigo en la espalda.

—me siento bien, maestra. No sé que me paso—dijo la joven con una sonrisa — debe ser el cansancio.

—de todos modos, ordene que te hicieran unos exámenes. Supongo que estarán listos en un rato mas ya que dije que eran de urgencia, cuando tengamos los resultados te puedes ir.

—hai…

* * *

Mierda…mierda… ¡mierda!

Nadie en ese hospital del demonio le decía algo sobre cómo estaba Sakura y a él ya se le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que poseía.

Todos al que le consultaba por el estado de su compañera de equipo, decían que la chica estaba bien y que en unas horas le darían de alta. Pero a él eso no le servía, él quería saber con lujo de detalles que le pasaba a la joven. Y para joderlas, Sakura, por órdenes de la Hokage, no podía recibir ningún tipo de visitas. Y aparte él ni siquiera sabía cuál era la habitación de ella.

Genial. De maravilla.

Era como si todos en ese hospital del demonio estuvieran confabulados en su contra.

De todos modos, no sacaba algo muy provechoso si se quedaba despotricando contra el hospital, el sistema y de paso contra la Hokage, la cual desde que había vuelto a la aldea, no había hecho otra cosa que fastidiarlo. Y hablando de esa vieja a la que le faltaban pocos años para llegar a los sesenta y que se mantenía como de treinta la muy… podría visitarla y preguntarle que le pasaba a Sakura y porque demonios no podía visitarla. Así que con esa idea fija salió del hospital como un rayo hacia la torre Hokage.

Entro sin siquiera golpear, lo que provocó que Tsunade lo mirara furiosa y con ganas de estamparlo contra la pared más próxima.

— ¿acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

—No, lamentablemente mi hermano mató al clan antes de aprender modales— dijo burlón. Ya no le guardaba rencor alguno a su difunto hermano.

La Hokage chasqueó la lengua, molesta, mientras maldecía al joven Uchiha.

— ¿puedes decirme a que vienes y luego largarte de una vez? —Sí, el Uchiha no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ella sabía que él estaba lastimando a su alumna. Pero no podía hacer nada porque Sasuke era uno de los mejores shinobi de Konoha, pertenecía a un destacado clan y aparte, si lo dejaba bueno para nada, Naruto y Sakura pondrían el grito en el cielo.

—Quiero saber que le sucedió a Sakura—dijo serio y cabreado —y no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas lo que le sucede y porque mierda no puede recibir visitas —dijo sorprendiendo a la Hokage, que por ningún motivo se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

— ¿y tu quien te crees que eres? —Dijo volviendo a fruncir el seño —no te diré lo que le pasa a mi alumna. Es algo que no te importa, Uchiha.

—Por supuesto que me importa, vieja—dijo provocando que la venita en la sien de Tsunade se hinchara peligrosamente —y como dije antes. No pienso irme a aquí hasta saber que le paso a Sakura— dijo rotundamente mientras con una sonrisa arrogante se apoyaba contra una pared con los brazos cruzados.

A ver quien soportaba mas, él, por su parte tenía todo el día para estar parado ahí, cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser bastante paciente. Se preguntaba si Tsunade sería igual de paciente al mismo tiempo que deseaba leer mentes, así seria todo mucho más fácil.

* * *

Se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá mientras tomaba el control y encendía la televisión para ver que estaban dando de bueno en la tele. Inconscientemente poso una de sus finas manos en su vientre, sonriendo con tristeza. Resulto ser que los mareos no eran producto del cansancio, si no que eran porque dentro de ella se estaba gestando un nuevo ser, un bebe que había sido concebido sin amor, al menos no correspondido.

Hace cerca de una hora que había salido del hospital y extrañamente había sido Shizune la que le realizo los exámenes para comprobar que no hubiera ningún problema con el embarazo. La noticia se la había dado su maestra, la cual luego se había retirado a la torre Hokage asegurando que volvería para los exámenes, por lo que le extraño un poco que Shizune estuviera ahí.

Gracias al cielo su futuro hijo no tenía ningún problema, tenía cerca de un mes de embarazo y aun no entendía como había ocurrido eso siendo que se cuidaba tomando todos los días la pastilla anticonceptiva. Bueno, estaba claro que ningún método anticonceptivo era 100% eficaz…pero… ¿tenía que ser ella justamente perteneciente al porcentaje de error? Como sea… ese bebe venia en camino y ella estaba dispuesta a traerlo al mundo, no abortaría, porque consideraba que eso era un acto de cobardía y aparte no le quitaría la oportunidad de vivir a ese pequeño ser…que amaba…desde el primer momento en que supo que estaba embarazada…sintió una profunda calidez, ternura y amor hacia el pequeño ser que estaba en su vientre.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba su, por ahora, plano vientre deseando que pasaran rápidamente los ocho meses que faltaban para tener en sus brazos a su bebe…su nueva razón de vivir.

El sonido de su teléfono anunciando una llamada la sobresaltó de golpe, volviéndola nuevamente a la realidad. Era Naruto. ¿Para qué quería hablar con ella?

— ¿aló? ¿Qué sucede Naruto? — cuestiono la chica tratando que su voz sonara normal.

—Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me dejaste muy preocupado en la mañana.

—estoy bien Naruto.

—Gracias al cielo—dijo el rubio agradecido por la otra línea —oye…me preguntaba si sabías algo del teme. No lo veo desde que llegamos al hospital…y no se veía muy bien que digamos— comento con tono preocupado.

—no lo he visto, Naruto. Pero si se algo de él te aviso ¿vale?

—está bien. Adiós Sakura-chan.

Miro su teléfono como si este fuera la mayor maravilla del mundo, o quizás, su mayor desgracia. Sin querer, Naruto le había recordado sobre el problema más importante de todas las complicaciones que se le venían con este embarazo:

El padre del bebe. O sea... Uchiha Sasuke.

Dios… ¿se lo diría? ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se haría cargo del bebe? Y…la pregunta que más miedo le daba… ¿y si el Uchiha le quitaba el bebe cuando este naciera? Estaba claro que Sasuke quería restaurar su clan. Al pensar esto una nueva pregunta acudió a su atormentada mente ¿y si el Uchiha había acudido a ella con la intención de dejarla embarazada?

Al pensar en eso una mezcla entre dolor, ira y desilusión la embargaron. Claro, todo tenía sentido ahora, el Uchiha seguramente necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus futuros hijos no fueran unos inútiles, y ella era la mejor ninja medico luego de su maestra y aunque no era una kunoichi excepcional, era buena; eso y además estaba el hecho de que aun estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y que, seguramente, accedería a sus sucios planes.

¡Arg! Seguramente el muy maldito le había hecho algo para que quedara embarazada. Bueno, no importaba de todas formas. Se mantendría lo más lejos posible de él y estaba claro, que le pediría a la Hokage que diera la orden que el Uchiha no se acercara a ella en un radio de 1 kilometro a la redonda. Si, y así no dejaría que se llevara a su bebe, cuando este naciera.

Luego su expresión decidida cambio drásticamente a una divertida. ¡Dios! Se había vuelto loca, estaba culpando a Sasuke de cosas sin sentido. Seguramente a él ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza tener un hijo con ella…y ahí su expresión divertida cambio a una de tristeza y decepción.

— ¡estúpidos cambios de ánimo! —exclamo molesta mientras apagaba la televisión y se quedaba tendida en el sofá con expresión fastidiada.

Unos minutos después, la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada fuertemente. Sakura, que se estaba quedando dormida, abrió sus ojos bastante molesta y se paró de su cómodo sofá con la intención de echar a patadas a quienquiera que golpeaba la puerta con tanto escándalo.

Sin embargo, sus reclamos y todo lo demás que le diría al idiota, se quedaron en la punta de su lengua y se los tuvo que tragar cuando vio frente a ella a la persona que menos esperaba ver en esos momentos.

—Sasuke-kun— dijo sorprendida.

Luego de unos segundos Sakura miro al Uchiha extrañada, se supone que a esas alturas el Uchiha debería estar besándola con pasión mientras subían a trompicones por las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Pero él tan solo se mantenía parado en la entrada mirándola a los ojos, sin aquella frialdad e indiferencia, si no que con una extraña de mezcla de variados sentimientos.

— ¿puedo pasar? — cuestionó el Uchiha sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a la joven, Sasuke nunca pedía permiso para entrar a su residencia.

—Sí, claro…ponte cómodo— dijo todavía algo desubicada — ¿te sirvo un té? — ofreció cuando el chico se sentó en un sillón individual.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía fija la mirada en un punto de la pared.

—yo…—dijo para luego callar. Negó con la cabeza y hizo el ademán de seguir con la oración —yo…me entere de lo de tu embarazo— continuo mirando esta vez al suelo.

Al escuchar esa afirmación, Sakura inmediatamente se puso en estado de alerta.

—No pensé que te enterarías tan rápido— dijo cambiando inmediatamente su semblante a uno extremadamente serio —si me quieres pedir que aborte, pierdes tu tiempo porque no lo hare. Y no te preocupes, puedo perfectamente salir a delante yo sola.

Al escucharla Sasuke inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y la miro directamente a los ojos, frunciendo el seño, mostrando su fastidio.

— ¿realmente me consideras tan hijo de puta para pedirte algo como eso?

¿Realmente lo consideraba un monstruo capaz de pedirle algo tan horrible como eso?

La chica no contesto y Sasuke volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones. Sakura, que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a él, se frotaba nerviosamente las rodillas con las manos.

Cuando el chico volvió a hablar, lo hizo con una mirada decidida —podríamos intentarlo.

Sakura lo miro confundida — ¿intentar qué?

—el hijo que estas esperando es de los dos. Será lo mejor para él si crece en una familia bien constituida que le brinde a… amor —dijo dudando en la última palabra.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—si bien es cierto que todo niño necesita crecer en una familia que le brinde amor, entre nosotros no hay amor, al menos no de tu parte. No pienso obligarte a que te hagas cargo del bebe, o al menos a que tengas que tomar medidas tan drásticas. Te dejare verlo cuando quieras y me puedes ayudar económicamente, pero no puedo dejar que ates tu vida a la mía por este embarazo.

Sasuke la miro con fastidio, un fastidio que se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero luego negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, mirando a la chica.

—Sakura, no soy bueno diciendo las cosas, pero sí demostrándolas— dijo mientras la miraba intensamente, ella se estremeció al sentir su penetrante mirada, los ojos del joven transmitían tantos sentimientos. El joven se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, rodeando la mesa de centro para quedar justo frente a la pelirrosa; se agacho para quedar a su misma altura y entonces con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, alargo el brazo y toco el mentón de la joven como si de una flor se tratara mientras sonreía débilmente.

—Déjame demostrarte lo que tú y mi hijo significan para mí— dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento y solo cuando los separaban unos pocos centímetros, cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía.

Sakura se sintió morir cuando los labios de Sasuke rozaron los suyos, la delicadeza y la ternura que encontró en aquella caricia fueron algo nuevo. Usualmente los besos del Uchiha eran feroces y apasionados y muy pocas veces solía besarla en la boca ya que casi siempre besaba su cuello.

Luego las cosas tomaron su curso natural, como cada noche que el Uchiha la visitaba, pero hubo algunos cambios.

Cuando Sasuke se dispuso a llevarla a la habitación para estar más cómodos, la sorprendió bastante al tomarla al estilo matrimonial y subir así las escaleras mientras no separaba sus labios de los de ella. Y cuando la deposito en la cama, lo hizo con una delicadeza y ternura que la abrumaron. Parecía como si el chico con tan solo su actuar, le pidiera permiso implícitamente.

También percibió un cambio en la forma que besaba y succionaba su cuello, tan tierno y cuidadoso, como si ella fuera lo más importante para él, pero a la vez con la pasión que lo caracterizaba. Cuando la comenzó a desnudar, lo hizo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si tuvieran toda la noche y en realidad la tenían. Sakura hacia lo mismo con él.

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente cuando el chico, luego de sacarle el sujetador, se quedo viendo sus senos con deseo y admiración, como si fuera la primera vez que los veía sin saber que Sasuke siempre que hacían el amor los miraba de la misma forma. Involuntariamente arqueo su espalda cuando sintió que Sasuke lamia con deseo unos de sus senos y luego se lo metía a la boca mientras masajeaba el otro.

Sasuke levanto la cabeza para ver la expresión de la joven, sin dejar de masajear sus perfectos senos. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras débiles gemidos salían de su boca. Sakura lo miro cuando no sintió más las caricias sobre sus pechos. El sonrió divertido al ver su decepción y luego la beso de manera apasionada pero con ternura y amor.

Ella puso sus manos en el perfecto torso desnudo del Uchiha y lo empezó a acariciar, causándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Cuando el comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su clavícula y luego hasta su vientre, ella acariciaba la espalda del joven con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su azabaches cabellos.

Cuando llego a su vientre, dejo de repartir besos y con sus manos acaricio delicadamente el lugar en donde se estaba desarrollando su hijo, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y luego deposito un casto beso en ese lugar.

Levanto la mirada para ver a Sakura y encontró que esta lo miraba con ternura y amor mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Subió hasta encontrarse cara a cara con ella y luego de limpiar sus lágrimas, la besó nuevamente en los labios.

—Creo que esto te gustara— susurro con voz ronca en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

Bajo nuevamente hasta su vientre y siguió con su tarea de repartir besos hasta que llego a la parte baja, que era cubierta por unas bragas blancas de encaje. Lenta y tortuosamente para Sakura las comenzó a bajar y al verlas noto que la joven ya estaba bastante húmeda como para recibirlo.

"aun no" se dijo mentalmente y reuniendo todo el autocontrol del que fue capaz para no poseerla en ese mismo instante. Quería que aquel encuentro durara un poco mas y que ella lo disfrutara.

Sakura, que ya respiraba entrecortadamente gracias a las caricias del Uchiha, comenzó a gemir fuertemente cuando sintió la boca de Sasuke en su intimidad, besando, lamiendo y succionando aquella zona tan sensible. Cuando sintió sus dedos en aquel lugar, pensó que sería capaz de tocar el cielo con las manos, como siempre que estaba con el Uchiha. Sasuke se encargo de proporcionarle esas caricias hasta que la joven inevitablemente llego a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo de descansar, Sasuke se interno dentro de ella, haciendo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa, luego sonrió y dejo de pensar dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la recorrían.

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, Sasuke dijo el nombre de Sakura junto a un te amo y luego de estremecerse, cayo rendido sobre la joven, pero cuidando no lastimarla.

Cuando Sakura escucho ese **te amo**, creyó que era la mujer más feliz del mundo, era correspondida por la persona que más amaba. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que el pelinegro salía de su interior, tuvo miedo, miedo a que se fuera como las otras noches, miedo a que ese te amo fuera solo algo producto del momento.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón no soportaría otro desaliento. Su corazón marchito había vuelto a palpitar, para luego romperse en mil pedazos.

No obstante y contrario a todo pronóstico, Sasuke no se levanto de la cama para buscar sus ropas y comenzar a vestirse. Se tiró a un lado de ella, la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el y luego tiro de la sabana, que los cubrió a ambos.

Al sentir el cálido cuerpo del Uchiha junto al suyo, dejo de sentir aquel frio y aquel miedo que antes había tenido, y dejo que una sensación reconfortante la recorriera.

Como siempre, el cansancio llego y no pudo evitar caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Sasuke observó como poco a poco la chica cerraba sus verdes ojos, sonrió y beso tiernamente su frente, mientras se permitía acariciarla como hace tiempo había deseado.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a un sexy pelinegro a su lado, rodeándola por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera.

Sonrió feliz.

Se había quedado, se había quedado con ella.

Su sonrisa aumento y acerco su mano para acariciar su perfecto rostro, pero al levantar la mano, vio como en el dedo anular había un fino anillo. Sabiendo lo que aquellos significaba, no puso evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que estas, sin poder evitarlo, se desbordaran, mojando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Solo di que sí— escuchó la profunda voz de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se incorporo para mirarla a los ojos. Hizo una mueca al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la joven y con su dedo pulgar limpio el rastro de agua salada.

—Espero que con lo de anoche te hayan quedado claros mis sentimientos hacia ti— dijo mientras la miraba seriamente, como siempre lo hacía…sin embargo había algo en sus ojos…algo que había estado ahí todo ese tiempo, pero que recién ahora era capaz de ver.

Recién ahí era capaz de ver que quizás Sasuke nunca la había utilizado como su puta personal, si no que la buscaba porque la amaba. Tenía lógica si se ponía a pensar que Sasuke no era de esos que se declaraban o andaban diciendo a cada rato cuáles eran sus sentimientos. De Sasuke no se podía esperar una declaración de amor, pero si podías esperar demostraciones. El joven le había demostrado muchas veces que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella no había sido capaz de ver.

Sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo libremente por su rostro.

—Sasuke-kun— dijo emocionada mientras se abrazaba a él y luego observaba el anillo con felicidad —nee… ¿no me lo podías pedir de una forma normal?

— ¿para qué? —cuestiono divertido, pero luego pareció meditarlo —de acuerdo…Sakura… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? —propuso con algo de nerviosismo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirrosa aumento y abrazo efusivamente a su pelinegro.

— ¡claro que sí! —contestó mientras lo besaba de manera apasionada, provocando que el Uchiha irremediablemente se calentara.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada lasciva y libidinosa.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo—dijo con una sonrisa mientras la acercaba por la cintura — ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos ahora mismo? —cuestiono para luego volver a apoderarse de los labios de su prometida, sin siquiera darle tiempo para contestar…aunque como siempre…no aceptaría una respuesta negativa.

_**

* * *

notas de autora:**_

_**Bueno...espero que les haya gustado y quisiera saber como me quedo el intento de lemon que hice...es mi primer lemon y de ustedes depende si es el ultimo o si sigo escribiendo mas.**_

_**Como siempre…reviews…amo los reviews y si me dejan actualizo mas rápido mis historias.**_

_**Emmm…eso es todo…sayonara.**_


	2. Epilogo

**Como Siempre**

**Epilogo**

_by Uchiha Nikky_

* * *

Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor cuando volvió a pujar. Tsunade le volvió a pedir que pujara y ella obedeció, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para continuar.

El dolor era insoportable.

Lo único que quería era que todo eso terminara luego y poder tener a su bebé en los brazos y saber si era niño o niña. Habían decidido dejarlo como sorpresa.

—una vez más, Sakura—dijo Tsunade enérgicamente y su cuerpo automáticamente obedeció.

Y luego un llanto llenó toda la sala.

Sakura sonrió aliviada cuando sintió el potente llanto de su primogénito.

—Fue un niño—escuchó como Tsunade le decía emocionada mientras le pasaba el bebé a una enfermera para que lo limpiara y lo vistiera. La mujer inmediatamente salió por una de las dos puertas que había en aquella sala.

Sakura se sintió decepcionada por no poder ver a su hijo, pero sabía que pronto lo haría. Ahora en realidad quería ver a otra personita que por alguna razón no estaba presente. Tsunade al parecer leyéndole el pensamiento salió de la habitación en busca de alguien.

Sasuke, por su parte, ya había creado un zanja en el piso. Se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, rápidamente, como si fuera un león enjaulado. Sentía la mirada divertida de Naruto sobre él, pero eso no le importó. Ya lo quería ver cuando fuera el nacimiento de su hijo –si es que alguna vez se animaba-, estaba seguro que el rubio estaría armando más alboroto que él.

Pero ahora, lo que realmente le importaba era el por qué tardaban tanto.

Hacía ya unos 70 segundos aproximadamente que había escuchado el llanto de un bebe y no entendía por qué aun no lo dejaban pasar ¿acaso no entendían que quería ver a su hijo o hija?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y él inmediatamente se volteó para ver a la persona que había salido.

Tsunade lo evaluó con la mirada y él le dirigió una mirada fulminante; ella había sido la que no lo había dejado pasar para presenciar el parto.

—Uchiha, ya puedes entrar a ver a tu esposa y a tu hijo—dijo al fin la Hokage.

O sea…que había sido un niño…un orgullo lo llenó por dentro.

Naruto, al oír aquellas palabras, inmediatamente se puso de pie y se ubicó al lado de Sasuke.

—nee, nee ¿o sea que ya podemos entrar a ver a Sakura-chan?

Al escucharlo, a Sasuke inevitablemente le apareció un pequeño tic en la ceja.

— ¿podemos? Hmp, dobe, eso me huele a manada. Yo voy a entrar a ver a Sakura.

Por supuesto que él tenía que ser el primero en ver a su hijo y a su esposa. Sonrió internamente ante ese hecho, aún le provocaba orgullo que Sakura finalmente fuera su mujer, en todos los sentidos.

_._

_Cuando se anunció el compromiso entre ambos, la gran mayoría de la aldea se sorprendió y es que no se podían explicar cómo se habían comprometido de la noche a la mañana. Nadie en la aldea los había visto ni siquiera tomados de la mano, nunca los habían visto juntos, a excepción de cuando estaba todo el equipo._

_¿De qué se habían perdido?_

_Eso era lo que se preguntaban y no es que las mujeres de la aldea fueran unas chismosas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer._

_¡Ja! _

_¿A quién engañaban?_

_Realmente había sido inevitable que las viejas chismosas comenzaran a cotillear sobre las muchas razones por las que ahora se iban a casar tan repentinamente. Y cuando se supo que Sakura estaba embarazada, pensaron que por eso Sasuke se casaría con ella._

_Y aparte, no entendían cómo podía ser que alguien como Sasuke se casara con una chica común como Sakura, que no destacaba como una de las mejores kunoichi de Konoha, y que sólo era conocida por ser una gran ninja medico y tener una fuerza igual de monstruosa que la de su maestra. Aparte Sakura era realmente agraciada, pero había muchas mujeres con más atributos que los de ella._

_Todos esos comentarios mal intencionados, provocaban que la chica se sintiera mal, ya que otros de los comentarios que se andaban ventilando, la dejaban a ella como una aprovechada y una oportunista, pues se decía que se había embarazado a propósito y que Sasuke sólo se casaría con ella porque sería la que traería al mundo al heredero Uchiha. _

_El último comentario, era el que sembraba la duda en la joven, ya que realmente estaba muy sensible y porque escuchar por todos lados esos rumores, hacían que parecieran verdaderos._

—_nee, Sasuke-kun…—había dicho la pelirrosa un día cualquiera en que estaban tendidos en el sofá del departamento que compartían, luego de que la joven hubiese ido a comprar víveres — ¿realmente te quieres casar conmigo porque me quieres…o es tan sólo porque estoy embarazada?_

_Sasuke dejó de acariciarla en ese momento y la miró con el ceño fruncido; con la pregunta claramente reflejada en su rostro. Sakura al ver su expresión se apresuró a explicar._

—_es que ya no se qué pensar. La mayoría de las aldeanas dicen que te casas conmigo porque estoy esperando al heredero Uchiha, otras dicen que necesitas a alguien para restaurar al clan y que yo era la más fácil y otras dicen simplemente que…_

—_Eres un aprovechada—completó Sasuke con hastío. Por supuesto que él también había oído los rumores —pensé que eso había quedado claro hace bastante tiempo —agregó mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz ¿no le había dicho el día en que le propuso matrimonio que se casaba con ella porque realmente la quería?_

—_entonces respóndeme la pregunta que te hice, por favor…—pidió la chica con mirada suplicante._

— _¿Es realmente necesario?—cuestionó con duda, él no era muy amigo de las cursilerías y todo eso. De hecho, hasta el momento nunca le había vuelto a decir te amo a la pelirrosa y eso que llevaban más de un mes juntos._

_Sakura al ver que Sasuke no le respondería, sacó la conclusión de que era verdad todo lo que decían en la aldea, el Uchiha no la quería y sólo estaba con ella por obligación._

— _¡los aldeanos tienen razón! ¡Tú no me quieres! Y yo como tonta pensé que tú sentías algo por mí. Un iceberg con patas sin corazón no puede querer a nadie. ¡Te odio Uchiha! ¡Y te aseguro que no volverás a verme, porque hoy mismo me iré de la aldea! ¡Arg! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!—gritó furiosa mientras golpeaba el pecho de Sasuke._

_Sasuke, por su parte, volteó los ojos y tomó las muñecas de la joven suavemente, pero con el seño fruncido. Notó como Sakura se había quedado callada y que ahora lo miraba con dolor…_

_Suspiró nuevamente y deseó que Kami-sama le diera una dosis extra de paciencia._

_Luego, de forma resignada, dijo:_

—_Sakura, por supuesto que me caso contigo porque… te…—en ese momento desvió la mirada con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas —bueno, tú sabes…yo…—y ahí sintió como por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía abochornado. _

_Sakura, al ver que se esforzaba por decirlo a pesar de su orgullo, sonrió enternecida y satisfecha; se conformaba con verlo sonrojarse por primera vez. _

— _¡oh, Sasuke-kun eres tan tierno!—dijo mientras lo abrazaba sonriente._

_Sasuke al sentir el abrazo de la chica y de cómo su estado de ánimo cambiaba nuevamente de manera brusca, volteó los ojos, pero luego sonrió bastante conforme con tener a la chica fuertemente abrazada a él._

_Al día siguiente, cuando su novia fue a hacer la compra del día, él se ofreció para acompañarla, para sorpresa de la joven, alegando que alguien en su condición no debería andar sola por la aldea._

_Así que mientras caminaban, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y él que ya tenía decidido cortar por lo sano, acercó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó posesivamente, sorprendiéndola a ella y a todos las viejas cotillas que los estaban mirando._

_Desde ahí los cotilleos terminaron milagrosamente para tranquilidad y alivio de la joven pareja._

.

Luego de ese pequeño recuerdo, Sasuke se adentró en la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa; de pronto, sin saber por qué, se sintió nervioso.

Cuando llegó al lado de la camilla, Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y él luego de corresponder a ese acto, dirigió su mirada hacia los brazos de su esposa donde se suponía que debería estar el bebé, pero ahí no había nada.

—Se lo llevaron para poder limpiarlo y vestirlo, lo traerán en unos momentos—le explicó la joven cuando Sasuke había puesto una cara de preocupación.

Asintió más tranquilo y se sentó en una silla.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—cuestionó mientras acomodaba un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja.

—Bien, un poco cansada solamente—respondió con una sonrisa radiante a pesar del cansancio.

La puerta del personal se abrió, dejando entrar a una enfermera con un bulto cuidadosamente arropado entre los brazos. La enfermera sonrió cuando le entrego al recién nacido.

—Tiene unos ojos enormes— comentó la enfermera.

Y efectivamente, unos grandes ojos verdes iluminaban el delicado rostro del bebé.

Sakura tomó a su hijo con cuidado. Era tan pequeño, tan delicado que parecía que cualquier cosa podría dañarlo.

La enfermera sonrió, todas las madres primerizas solían comportarse de la misma manera. Sobre todo si eran tan jóvenes como la pelirrosa.

—debes alimentarlo—dijo la enfermera y Sakura inmediatamente sacó uno de sus senos para alimentar al bebe —debes darle a entender que de ahí podrá sacar su…—antes que terminara de hablar, el bebé comenzó a mamar enérgicamente para obtener la leche —…su alimento…valla, al parecer ya lo entendió…después de todo está en el instinto de todo recién nacido.

La enfermera luego de decirle que la llamase si necesitaba algo, se retiró, dándole a la joven pareja un poco de intimidad.

—Es igual a ti—dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke con emoción.

—Lo bueno es que sacó tus ojos—dijo Sasuke viendo como el bebé mantenía sus ojos abiertos, aunque luego comenzó poco a poco a cerrarlos.

—Tus ojos son más lindos—dijo la pelirrosa mirando también los ojos de su hijo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, dando a entender así que no estaba de acuerdo con su esposa en ese aspecto. Sakura soltó una pequeña risilla al ver a Sasuke. Luego de unos minutos en que ambos contemplaban maravillados al bebé, Sakura preguntó:

— ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?—en realidad ella en lo personal no había elegido ningún nombre, y aunque ya tenía algunas opciones, decidió que era lo mejor que esta vez el joven eligiera el nombre de su primogénito.

—Itachi—contestó sin siquiera dudar. Por el contrario, Sasuke desde hace meses tenía decidido de que si su hijo era varón, lo llamaría igual como a su difunto hermano.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y la apretaba cariñosamente.

—es un nombre perfecto.

Sasuke sonrío y acercó su rostro para besarla. El beso fue tierno, pero al mismo tiempo profundo y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, atrapándola con su penetrante mirada y sin estar dispuesto a soltarla.

—Te amo— dijo en un susurro, pero claramente.

Sakura sonrió, complacida por ese te amo. Desde ese primer te amo habían sido contadas las veces en que el joven le había dicho esas palabras. Ella en realidad no necesitaba que él le dijera eso, para saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Como él había dicho hace algún tiempo, el Uchiha no era bueno diciendo las cosas, pero sí demostrándolas, y valla que era bueno para demostrar.

—y yo a ti—contestó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Estuvieron por bastante tiempo así, perdidos en la mirada del otro, sin poner atención en nada más a su alrededor. Finalmente fue Sasuke el que terminó con el mágico momento, dirigiendo su mirada azabache a su hijo que dormía plácidamente mientras a un mamaba dormido.

Sasuke con una sonrisa, una auténtica sonrisa, bajó su rostro para besar con delicadeza la frente de su primogénito, como si tan sólo por su tacto pudiera romperse. El bebé luego de unos momentos soltó el pezón, profundamente dormido.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?—cuestionó la joven luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Sasuke la miró dudoso y aunque no lo demostrara, aterrorizado. ¿Y si lo lastimaba? ¿Y si se le caía? Aquel ser parecía ser demasiado delicado y frágil, y él nunca antes había estado frente a un bebé.

La pelirrosa rio suavemente, adivinando cual era el temor de su esposo.

—No te preocupes, no le pasará nada—le dijo sonriendo, para infundirle valor.

Cuando Sakura le tendió al bebé, el lo tomó con cuidado, poniendo especial atención en la cabeza, como su esposa le había dicho.

El bebe, al encontrarse en brazos que no eran los de su madre, se despertó y rompió a llorar fuertemente, sobresaltando a ambos. Entonces Sasuke, sin saber mucho lo que hacía, comenzó a tatarear una vieja nana que no sabía que conocía. Poco a poco el bebe comenzó a tranquilizarse para volver a dormirse.

— ¿Qué estabas tarareando?—cuestionó Sakura curiosa y extrañada.

—no tengo idea. Supongo que alguna canción de cuna que me cantó mi madre cuando pequeño—contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke comenzó a ver a su hijo dormir, se veía tan tranquilo, tan inocente…era tan pequeño, tan frágil y delicado que parecía que cualquier cosa podría hacerle daño, hasta el aire. Y él juraba por todo lo que amaba que no permitiría que nada le sucediera.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su esposo mirar tan atentamente al bebé y se quedó en silencio para que el pelinegro siguiese contemplándolo maravillado.

Lamentablemente la atmósfera de tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la hokage, que entró a la habitación seguida por ¿adivinen quien? Sí, Naruto.

—lo siento, no pude contenerlo por más tiempo.

— ¡Como está mi querido sobrino!—exclamó fuertemente con entusiasmo, provocando que Itachi se despertara y comenzara a llorar fuertemente. — ¡oh, pero si sacó el mismo carácter que Sakura-chan!

Sasuke al ver como su hijo lloraba fuertemente, le dirigió a Naruto la peor mirada demoniaca de toda la historia y comenzó a cuestionarse por qué demonios Naruto era su mejor amigo y por qué no simplemente le lanzaba un chidori a máxima potencia en el trasero, para que se dejara de molestar…

—tsk, usuratonkashi— pero sólo se limitó a decir esa palabra que definía tan bien a su rubio amigo.

Sakura sonrió divertida al notar la cara de infinita paciencia que había puesto su esposo mientras Naruto revoloteaba al lado del bebé haciendo todo tipo de caras.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Un mes había pasado desde que Itachi había llegado al mundo y Sasuke y Sakura aún estaban acostumbrándose a la nueva vida que tenían. ¡Adiós a la vida despreocupada en que el único deber que tenías era entrenar y salir a misiones y hola a la vida de padres!

Bienvenidas las levantadas a mitad de la noche porque el bebé despertó llorando, el cambio de pañales y las idas al hospital a mitad de la noche por algún problema (porque hay veces en que cuando se es padre primerizo, se va al hospital hasta por si acaso) oh…sí…y bienvenidas las noches en vela porque pasan horas y el lindo bebé todavía no se duerme.

Cuando el llanto comenzó a escucharse, no tuvieron ni que despertarse.

Sakura inmediatamente se levantó, ya que su lado de la cama estaba más cerca de la cuna. La joven madre tomó al bebé de la cuna y adivinando que por la hora debería tener hambre, comenzó a amamantarlo.

Sasuke miraba todo atentamente, notando como la chica estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama con aspecto cansado, ya habían tenido que levantarse antes porque el bebé había ensuciado el pañal.

—Ven a acostarte—dijo en un susurro para no molestar al bebé.

—Cuando termine—dijo con una sonrisa cansada —cuando se duerma dejo a Itachi en la cuna y voy a la cama.

—puede dormir con nosotros—propuso el joven.

—Lo podemos aplastar—dijo ella asustada.

—no seas absurda, no sucederá nada. Además sabes que en unas horas más nuevamente despertara con hambre o por alguna otra cosa y así no tienes que levantarte.

La pelirrosa lo meditó por algunos segundos y luego asintió, Sasuke tenía razón y haber si así podía dormir una horas más. Se acostó dejando al bebé encima de ella que seguía mamando aun cuando estaba dormido. Itachi luego de unos momentos soltó el seno, profundamente dormido.

**ooo**

Sakura se hallaba observando a un Itachi de tres meses dormir en su cuna. Su pequeño rostro mostraba tranquilidad, al parecer su sueño era tranquilo.

Por el contrario, Sakura era un manojo de nervios. Hace una semana que Sasuke había salido de misión y se suponía que debería haber vuelto hace dos días. Y su preocupación era doble, ya que Sasuke y Naruto habían sido enviados solos a esa misión. A veces deseaba poder estar ahí con ellos, pero le daba algo de duda dejar a Itachi en una guardería y aparte, su post natal aún no había concluido, así que aunque quisiera, Tsunade no la enviaría a una misión.

También estaba inquieta porque era la primera misión larga que Sasuke tenía desde antes que Itachi naciera. Desde que Tsunade se enteró que Sakura estaba embarazada, comenzó a enviar a Sasuke a misiones que duraban sólo por el día y que no le permitían ausentarse mucho por la aldea. Luego, en el último mes de embarazo, le dio a Sasuke vacaciones y lo mismo había pasado durante el primer mes de vida de Itachi. Después, de a poco había comenzado a enviar nuevamente a Sasuke a misiones relativamente cortas y ésta era la primera misión tan larga del joven.

Maldita hokage…

No la malinterpreten, ella admiraba a su maestra y la quería como una madre, pero al igual como a las madres, hay veces en que irremediablemente te dan ganas de decirles unas cuantas cositas.

Apoyó su frente en la baranda de la cuna y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Despertó cuando sintió unos labios que ella conocía perfectamente besar su cuello con ternura.

Se volteó y notó como ya estaba oscuro y la habitación sólo era alumbrada por la tenue luz de la luna.

—Te demoraste…—dijo ella reprochándole mientras inevitablemente las lágrimas se comenzaban a agolpar en sus ojos. Habían sido dos días de mucha angustia y ahora por fin podía estar tranquila.

—tuvimos ciertos…inconvenientes…—susurró con una media sonrisa —llegué hace algunas horas, pero tuve ir a entregar el informe porque el dobe apenas llegamos desapareció —contó con cierto fastidio.

—No sabes lo preocupada que estaba porque no llegabas—dijo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a él, sin estar dispuesta a soltarlo.

Sasuke sofocó una risa y la alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Yo también te eché de menos—dijo mientras acercaba su rostro en la clara intención de besarla —muchísimo— luego, juntó sus labios con los de ella en un esperado contacto.

Sakura abrió la boca gustosa cuando Sasuke comenzó a pedir permiso con su lengua y rodeó su cuello, acariciando de vez en cuando sus azabaches cabellos. Sasuke comenzó a recostarla en la cama, comenzando a besar su cuello, provocando que la joven soltara pequeño suspiros.

Iba a comenzar a sacarle la ropa, cuando sintieron unos bastantes inoportunos golpes en la puerta, Sasuke gruñó, sin estar dispuesto en abrir la puerta.

— ¡teme! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Abran es urgente!

Sasuke maldijo mientras levantaba la cabeza… ¿Cómo no lo supo antes? Naruto era la persona más inoportuna de toda la historia.

— ¡Abran!—escucharon que había gritado el rubio desesperado, gritos que despertaron a Itachi, que comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

Que ganas tenía en ese momento de golpear al rubio, demostrándole todo el aprecio y cariño que sentía por él. Sakura miró preocupada su expresión asesina.

Suspiró resignado… maldito usuratonkashi…

— ¡Ya voy!—gritó para que el rubio dejara de molestar…que importaba hablar despacio…total… el bebé ya se había despertado.

**ooo**

Sasuke y Sakura miraban a Naruto con los ojos como platos, luego de que el rubio les contara que era tan urgente.

—Es una broma… ¿verdad?—cuestionó Sakura.

—créeme Sakura-chan, ni yo bromearía con algo tan delicado. Pero es la verdad… Hinata está embarazada…—dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Cuando se había enterado se había sentido feliz…pero también afligido…si bien sus amigos ya tenían un hijo a los 18 años…no era lo mismo…no cuando Hinata pertenecía a un clan extremadamente conservador.

—Estúpido usuratonkashi— maldijo Sasuke mientras miraba el techo.

Sakura todavía miraba a Naruto como si fuera una especie de alienígena; luego, cuando salió del transe, miró a Naruto molesta, con un Itachi medio dormido en los brazos.

— ¡cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable!

Naruto miró a su amiga elevando una ceja mientras Sasuke miraba a Sakura divertido.

—Sakura… no creo que nosotros seamos los indicados para reprocharle. Nosotros también tenemos un hijo—dijo elevando una ceja.

—pero…pero… es distinto… Hinata es la heredera del clan Hyuga…y todos sabemos lo apegados que son ellos a las costumbres. Mierda Naruto… Neji cuando se entere te matará…su padre te matará…

—Lo sé…—dijo el chico con una sonrisa —por eso venía a despedirme…

— ¿Huirás?—cuestionó Sakura sin podérselo creer.

Naruto la miró divertido, en ningún momento se le había pasado eso por la mente.

—creo que se refiere a que se viene a despedir porque sabe que no saldrá vivo de la casa de los Hyuga…—explicó Sasuke antes de que Sakura le entregara a Itachi y matara a Naruto antes de tiempo —¿cuando se lo dirán?—cuestionó mirando a su amigo.

—de aquí me voy a buscar a Hinata a casa de Tenten y nos vamos a decirle a su padre. Hinata le dijo a Neji… —dijo recibiendo una mirada de Sakura que claramente decía "¿Cuál es el milagro de por qué sigues vivo?" —y decidió interceder en caso de bueno…ya saben… y yo venía a ver si me podían dar un poco de apoyo moral digo yo…de veras que se les agradecería… —dijo suplicante…

Sasuke miró a la joven y suspiró cansinamente… no sabía por qué Naruto preguntaba si era obvio que ahí estarían…

—no te preocupes, Sakura estará ahí para sanarte luego de que Hiashi te aplique los 128 puntos divinos— dijo Sasuke despreocupado mientras Naruto tragaba duro.

Sakura miró a Sasuke reprobatoriamente y luego miró a Naruto que se mantenía observando el piso con aspecto nervioso.

—claro que estaremos ahí Naruto, para cualquier cosa que necesites — ahora el momento de devolver todos los favores que alguna vez les había hecho el Uzumaki.

Sabía que era algo poco, considerando que su amigo había traído de vuelta a Sasuke y le había hecho miles de favores. Sasuke sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al escuchar a la pelirrosa, **como siempre**…se apoyarían como un equipo, el equipo 7…el mejor equipo al que se puede pertenecer.

—Tienes nuestro apoyo, Dobe— dijo recibiendo una mirada de infinito agradecimiento por parte de su hermano/cuñado.

Naruto no había dicho nada, sólo en sus labios se pudo apreciar una sola palabra…

—arigato…

**The end… ****again. **

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola, quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews en el primer capi, a las 21 personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a las 4 personas que me agregaron a sus alertas, ellos son la razón por la cual subí este epílogo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi y ahora la pregunta del siglo…**

**¿se merece un review?**


End file.
